We're a Team, Right?
by xCandyApplex
Summary: Raishinshi suddenly spots his brothers' newly hired maid in a mini skirt and Kou Tenka might just be caught in the middle of it...unless he's at the local pub. Most characters will eventually take part in the story. PG-13 for swearing, R
1. Pollen is in the Air

Alrighty people, this is my first Houshin Engi fic, so be NICE. Ha ha, I also noticed, sadly, that there aren't to many reviews for ANY of the fics in this category. Hmm...well no pressure on reviewing...really...no pressure . Disclaimer: uhh...its not mine

**We're a Team...Right?**

**Chapter 1: The 1st Day Begins**

****

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

****

A young man with dark tanned skin wearing only white pants paced through the marble halls which used to be host to his honorable father. The popei at his feet made a clacking noise as walked.

It was spring, the flowers in bloom, the trees full with glistening brightly green leaves, the village people out working in the market...the flowers in bloom. Flowers...

"P...P...POLLEN!!! _**sneezes dramtically**_" Raishinshi now had a string of snot hanging from his nostril. "I ha...HATE _**sneezes**_ POLLEN", Raishinshi bellowed. His voice echoed through the hall. Kou Tenka, who was at the end of the hall sitting at a black table with a chess board, shouted, "Pollen comes from flowers Raishinshi!"

"I KNOW THAT" Raishinshi yelled. "Oh really?! Then why don't you put all those flowers you're walking next to outside" Tenka stated in a, man I'm good, kind of way. Raishinshi gave a '_duh'_ look, but it quickly turned into a menacing grin. In an instant he was speeding from vase to vase lining the long corridor.

Raishinshi, with a mound of various colored flowers, walked to where Kou Tenka was sitting, since he was right beside the balcony. Raishinshi quickly threw the flowers over the edge. "LIGHTENING", he shouted as they fell, suddenly a bright bolt of lightening shot from the sky sizzling every flower into none existence. With a sinister grin, Raishinshi crossed his arms behind his head, "ah...that's taken care of _that_, now I can finally relax".

"Don't be so sure of that," Tenka peered up at him, his toothpick hanging from the corner his mouth. With a look that said '_what the hell are you talking about' _Raishinshi turned towards Tenka, "Why you say that?" Tenka looked back down at his white and black marble chess bored, "I should _think_ you'd know why, dude. Flower boy...you know how emotional he gets". Raishinshi rolled his eyes, "I thought that was only Lotus flowers".

Tenka grinned, focusing on the placement of pawns on the board, "Man, over half those flowers you blasted to pieces _were_ Lotus flowers". Raishinshi raised his eyebrow slightly, "oh". He leaned against a nearby post and sighed. The days grew longer and there appeared to be fewer and fewer things to do to entertain oneself. Taikoubou napped and lounged around everyday oblivious to everything, Youzen went on nature walks and fished, usually with Taikoubou, Kou Tenka usually just hung around the palace all day, Nataku, when not around his mother, was usually floating above some field with a vacant expression.

As Raishinshi glanced around absentmindedly his eyes caught site of a young woman at the other end of the hall. She wore heeled shoes with a pink lace wrapped around her legs till it reached the backs of her knees, where the lace tied. She had on a light pink mini skirt with a white spaghetti strap halter top on. The back of the shirt exposed her entire back, excluding the two sets of thin white strings crisscrossing one another. She had long dark brown hair up in a ponytail and bangs evenly covering most of her forehead with some hair falling to the sides of her face.

Immediately Raishinshi's pupils dilated. "Who is **SHE**," Raishinshi asked Tenka, without breaking his gaze. Tenka glanced up in the direction the female was standing holding a feather duster with a wooden handle. "She's the new maid your brothers hired. Apparently there weren't ENOUGH hot women pretending that they clean", Tenka looked back down.

Raishinshi got hazy eyed and his face softened, revealing a goofy yet cute smile. Hearing only the silent 'click clack' of heels on marble, Tenka looked up at Raishinshi, "Oh boy," Tenka quickly turned away, knowing that look all to well. "What's her name," Raishinshi questioned at a volume Tenka almost couldn't hear.

"Oh **hell** no. Sorry man, but I'm not getting in this. I can see it know, first you ask her name, then it's, can you talk to her for me. You wanna know her name, well she's right there points, go ask," Tenka stood up and began to walk off.

"Where are you going," Raishinshi broke his gaze and watched Kou Tenka walking away. "To the pub, been a while since I had a drink. Oh yeah, you still have snot hanging from your nose" Tenka said waving his hand in the air.

Raishinshi's eyes grew wide and he hurridly wiped his nose with his arm, "Ew...ew...ew bad idea". Raishinshi began jumping around while looking for a piece of clothe. "Tenka...WAIT FOR ME"! He shouted as he ran in Tenka's direction.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Okays, now tell me what you think so far. Oh and yeah Raishinshi is my favorite character , if you didn't notice. Next chapter will be a night a the pub. I know...sounds like fun right?


	2. The NiGhT at the Pub Begins

Alrighty here is chapter two! Yay! **Looks at a bunch of people in the audience whom are merely sitting and starring** I said...YAY! **Audience then looks at one another** Audience- Oh yeah, that was our Q. YAY! Okay enough of that. Sorry people.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**_A Night at the Pub_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

  
Kou Tenka entered the Pub walking at a rather quick pace and grumbling to himself. "Why is it that every single friegen time these guys have girl trouble, they expect me to answer all their problems", Tenka takes a seat on a stool next to the bar, "okay, well maybe this has only happened once and it was about Taikoubou asking me about Fugen. Alright fine, so no one has come to me about girl trouble before, but its only a matter of time before they all seek my council", Kou Tenka nods to himself and looking up sees the bartender standing directly in front of him, starring rather oddly."Talk to yourself a lot," the bartender was questioning with a lift of the eyebrow, his right hand on the countertop, holding him up. The man was middle-aged with black hair, which was slicked back and short. He wore a silk black shirt and tie. Kou Tenka rested his head on his left hand, which was propping him up, "no, not normally. Get me a drink though and I can assure you I'll be doing _plenty_ of talking to other people."The bartender turned to face numerous amounts of new and old bottles, some with large quantities of dust, of alcohol and juice. With a glance over his shoulder at Tenka he asked, "I'm guessing it doesn't matter to you what I put in that glass, since you didn't bother to specify". Tenka who was watching the man take a blue bottle and yellowish white bottle down from the shelf answered, "obviously not. As long as it gets me raving drunk".The bartender chuckled slightly as he took the bottles over to Tenka and began pouring the contents of the blue bottle into the glass he had originally placed in front of Tenka while he was talking to himself. Tenka watched dazedly at the glass, as though he could fall asleep.The days grew more unbearable with each passing hour. Kou Tenka was at Raishinshi's little palace everyday, with nothing but the chess board to keep him company. In the past weeks Kou Tenka had discovered every sneaky move known to man. His only form of entertainment had been working on new chess strategies by himself or to stare at the giggling maids in heels down the hall. Their constant whispering and occasional sneak glances in his direction, though not unwanted, grew tiring for Tenka. Raishinshi did come around to "hang out" once in a while. When he did stand around near Tenka, the scene usually turned into what it had just minutes ago. Well, without the long string of snot hanging from Raishinshi's nose. '_How could he **NOT** notice_', Kou Tenka thought to himself. '_It was hanging there like some weird monkey on a freakin vine or would the snot be the vine? So what would that make the monkey?_' Tenka questioned in his own thoughts as he scratched his head in confusion. At any rate, most of Raishinshi's visits ended up that way.The bartender put the corks back on top of the bottles and pushed the crystal clear glass with the now purplish liquid, towards Tenka. Tenka wasted no time in immediately chugging half the glass down in one gulp and then slamming the glass back down on the counter. "So tell me, why's a guy like you trying to get himself wasted", the bartender questioned while drying out a glass with a white towel.Suddenly the Pub door flew opened and hit the wall to the right of it with a loud thud. Kou Tenka looked over his shoulder to steal a glance of who the culprit was. Tenka then turned back and looked up at the bartender, pointing his thumb back in the direction the door was, "that's why". The bartender noticed a dark tan figure with white pants coming towards them."WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME BACK THERE", Raishinshi began shouting as he sat in the stool next to Tenka. "And _why_! Didn't you tell me I had snot hanging from my nose **BEFORE** I started starring at that girl", Raishinshi continued to rant, at octaves so loud the villagers outside could hear. "Uhh I think I'll go assist the other customers now...yell if you need anything. On second thought, don't yell, just raise your hand or something, in fact don't do anything" the bartender then walked over to some other man at the far right."Sorry man. So what're you doing here," Raishinshi spoke in a calm tone, apparently noticing by all of the death glares in his direction, he was too loud. Tenka faced his friend, "I just needed to get out. It feels like my life is wasting away. I mean now that Dakki and that whole Houshin mess it finished, there just doesn't seem like a purpose for me", Tenka starred hazily at his drink as he rotated the glass in small absentminded circles. Raishinshi looked strait ahead of him, "yeah, I know what you mean. I thought that way for a while, until I realized there are still thieves and killers, now I just continue what I did before the whole houshin crap came along". Raishinshi's head fell and he appeared to be starring at the counter."The only thing is, lightening freak, we spent all that time having to fight difficult enemies only to encounter ones that were stronger than the previous. The Houshin list kept us busy, now look stares at the tall glass of alcohol there's only one thing to do, well three things", Tenka stole another gulp from the glass.Raishinshi raised an eyebrow in question, "and what _are_ they". Tenka gave a half grin over the rim of his glass, "drink, get laid, and umm well, get laid again". Raishinshi nodded his head back and forth with a slight smirk of amusement upon his face, "man, I think you're already getting drunk, what the hell did that dude put in your drink".Tenka put his hand up, "do you hear that". Raishinshi looked all around him, "umm, hear what". "That song man! They're playing 'slow motion' by Juvenile", Tenka suddenly began singing to himself, "Uhhh, I like it like that, she working that back, I don't know how to act". Raishinshi slowly got up from his seat at the counter and walked slowly backwards, glanced all around him searching for the source of whateva the hell Tenka was listening to, "dude. Tenka! I don't know where the hell you think you hear this music coming from, but you better shut the hell up, cause people are starting to stare," Raishinshi steps slowly towards the exit as Tenka, apparently oblivious, keeps on singing."I take that back Tenka, THE **WHOLE** PUB is staring!!! Okay I take that back too. Their not staring anymore, they have freakin pitchforks or something!!! Dude I'm outta," Raishinshi reached the door but went flying to the floor within that very second as the huge wooden door sprung open."Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! How stupid, I can't believe I just did that," a young girl came rushing over to where Raishinshi was laying on the ground holding his head. "Oww...ah dammit! That was worse than Nataku's Kenkonken". The girl sat on her knees next to him wrapping her arms around his in an attempt to help pull him up. Raishinshi opened his eyes and starred in astonishment, "you're...you're the new maid". At first the green eyed girl appeared confused, "huh...oh, yeah I just started working up at the palace umm, about three days ago" she scratched the back of her head nervously while still maintaining her hold on him with her left arm, "I'm surprised actually, that they hired me, there are so many other maids. And the requirements to get the job were kinda weird, like wearing this outfit, oh but you probably don't care".Raishinshi had a sweat drop come down his forehead, "requirements?". Raishinshi slowly stood up, the girl still having her arm around his. She glanced down at that moment and quickly took it away, "sorry bout that. Heh heh". "Oh it's fine. You sure leave one heck of a first impression though," Raishinshi replied rubbing the back of his head. "So I take it you live up at the palace," the young girl inquired. With a nervous laugh, "uhh..yeah, I'm actually Kishou's 100th son"."Well I have to go, sorry again about hitting you with the door," the girl spoke as she walked away and took a seat at a nearby table with a few lit candles on it, as did all the other tables. Raishinshi stood, eyes transfixed on her, well parts of her. While in a daze he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Dude, if you were going to find out her name, just THEN would have been the time to ask. You know, since you screwed that one up, you still have a chance to redeem yourself. Check it out, she's alone and they serve alcohol here", Tenka whispered to Raishinshi.Raishinshi merely glanced to the side at Tenka a huge grin mounting upon his face. "I think you have your OWN problems to worry about," Raishinshi said pointing behind Tenka. Kou Tenka turned to realize half the Pub was still upset with his little 'outburst'. "They don't look to mad," Tenka said slowly strolling closer to the exit. "Yeah, Tenka, they only have red sparks in their eyes and fire shooting out from behind them, and I still wanna know where the hell they got those pitchforks," Raishinshi stood babbling, as Tenka ran outside, an angry mob on his trail.Raishinshi focused back on the table a few yards from him. The young woman appeared to be glancing through a menu, her legs crossed, as Raishinshi slowly approached the table. Smoothly he slid into the chair across from her. At first she looked up, but appeared not to be alarmed at this. "Mind if I sit here", he questioned not breaking eye contact. "No. I guess not. Why does a royal like yourself though, want to sit at a table with the common peasant I wonder," she eyed him curiously. Somewhat confused Raishinshi tried to make sense of it, "royal? I wouldn't go so far as to say that and you're not a peasant otherwise you wouldn't be working up at my pop's place".She giggled at his obliviousness, "I wasn't serious anyways. I did just hit you with the door though, so I am curious as to why you would want to sit with me". "I get hit with doors all the time. Okay, maybe not by doors, but I do get hit. So you got a name or would you rather me go around saying maid," Raishinshi said jokingly.  
  
"I'm Aneeka," the young woman responded with a slight blush and innocent smile.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Alrighty, well that was chapter 2! YAY! It's done and over, until chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. I'm mainly making this fic because I KNOW there have GOT to be _some_ Raishinshi fans out there. Can I get a 'HOLLA'?! I love Nataku too, so I'm going to make one for him when I'm done with this. I'll update these stories monthly, unless I feel like doing it more. Reviews and Flames are both welcome. Of coarse I'd prefer not to be flamed. Oh and yes, characters my be OOC. 


End file.
